


[art] I Carry These Heart-shapes Only To You - cover art

by Gehrminator



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrminator/pseuds/Gehrminator
Summary: This is a cover image to suit my 10" tablet composited from the 'Casablanca' recreation behind the scenes still from the Entertainment Weekly digital cover series in March 2020 by Brooke Nipar, the words from Mary Oliver's poem, 'I Don't Want to Live a Small Life', and of course the title of the wonderful fanfic by ladyflowdi & ships_to_sail and accompanying enigmatic podfic narrated by fairmanor.Created in 2x colourways because I couldn't decide which I liked best
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	[art] I Carry These Heart-shapes Only To You - cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/gifts), [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts), [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811) by [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi), [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357206) by [fairmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Artwork on Tumblr](https://gehrminator.tumblr.com/post/634815240327102464/cover-art-inspired-by-the-wonderful-schitts-creek)


End file.
